


离婚

by giuliano14



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliano14/pseuds/giuliano14
Summary: 金组长和黄组长的无聊情事
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, 黄豆
Kudos: 10





	离婚

黄旼炫忙得没有时间离婚。

工作内容变动大，他整天满世界头上飞， 其实也没有想过离婚这件事。最先提出这个词语的实际上是金钟炫。

  
有次他在长途出差后回到家，那天夜里很凉，金钟炫还坐在客厅的地上打电玩，穿着短裤，裸露的皮肤贴在地面。黄旼炫下意识抬腿，用脚趾去点了点瓷砖的表面，他脱了袜子，触到地面觉得冰凉。但最后也没说什么，转身就进了卧室，然后洗漱，钻进被窝里倒头睡下。隐隐约约听到外面的人好像关小了游戏的声音，本来清晰的音效渐渐变得模糊起来。仿佛这是唯一能表示对方已经知晓自己回来的证明。

第二天爬起床不过几个小时，他又要离开，开门的时候犹豫了半晌，还是开口向对方道别。金钟炫没理他，专心在看手机里的什么，等到黄旼炫的一只脚迈出门去，对方才忽然开口。声音轻轻的，听不出什么情绪：“这么累的话，不如离婚好了。”

他怔在那儿一会儿，思绪乱飞着。等到催促的手机铃声响起，才发现不知不觉自己已走到了楼道口，关上了房门。

然而等到下一次会面，金钟炫却一个字也没提，有了空闲的时间，他们就在房间里做爱。好像一切都在照旧，也又和好如初……可明明也没有真正产生什么罅隙过。

  
和金钟炫在一起是一件理所当然的事，黄旼炫不愿意这么承认，却不得不承认。

很多年前他们是同一家公司的同事，两个初出茅庐的毛头小子，因为贫瘠的生活和叫苦不迭的钱包成为了合租室友。这一住没成想就几近七年，从同事、室友到做爱对象，最后到结婚，黄旼炫和金钟炫之间的情感发展一帆风顺又平淡无奇，仿佛一本资质平庸的小说，还未翻至一半，就好像可以猜到剧情走向，令读者觉得食之无味，甚至弃之也未必可惜。

故事有了波动发生在工作变更之后，虽然很难想象普通人会刚毕业就在一所公司待上很久，但奇怪的是他和金钟炫就是如此。从最卑微的小助理到小组领导，实际上也不算是有什么竞争力的升职，充其量是对一直留在公司的老人的回馈。

他们的工资在稳步上升，但永远也赶不上首尔的物价的脚步。但两个人的生活还是有改善，从从前掰成两半的泡面，戳开可怜得散在碗里，晚餐没解决就会被装进便当盒的饭菜，到下班时会顺带买回家的外带套餐，周末去地铁口的韩牛店大快朵颐。他当然不觉得他和金钟炫只是在搭伙过日子，但有伴陪同的时光总是好的，贫穷的岁月可以更节省，有钱的时候会有更多的快乐

直到……他离开公司。

跳槽本来是一件很寻常的事，但更好的公司向他抛出橄榄枝的时候，黄旼炫也是犹豫过的。是他曾经和金钟炫一起私下吐槽过的那种风吹过来都是金钱叮当的声音的冷酷企业，但如果有更好的薪资待遇，他为什么不离开呢？

对此金钟炫没有发表太多的意见，公司的同事要给黄旼炫践行，多是对方部门的人，当然几乎每个人都有跑来找他，一群喧闹的说客。比如——“钟炫哥不要这么冷酷无情，我们还要听你和黄组长一起唱K呢”，还有——“金组长是不是不好意思，哎呀就是一起吃饭嘛，毕竟黄组长都要有走了，虽然你们两位今后常见，我们不一样了呀！”，又或者——“大家同事一场这么多年，好久没这么多人聚过了呀。”

……金钟炫其实从听到唱歌开始就已经头痛，到最后还是黄旼炫来打的圆场，说N组最近的方案要赶，全组都在加班，金钟炫实在走不开，也幸好工位对面的助理女生适时发出一声痛苦的呻吟表示赞同，众人这才作罢，末了又起哄他们几句，陆陆续续地走开了。他有点紧张地坐在电脑面前，总感觉黄旼炫要和他说什么似的，但对方不过依旧温和地笑了笑，说今晚会回来迟些，便离开了。等他走远，金钟炫憋着的一口长气才慢慢吁了出来，再过几天他在家坐班，对着小组内焦头烂额的方案发火时，黄旼炫已经在屋顶的天空飞来飞去了。

为什么会结婚呢？对这个问题他们好像已经无法找出答案了。很久之前，在学校的朋友问过黄旼炫，他没有思考很久，好像很快想出了答案，却不愿意承认似的半晌才开口道：“因为合适。”

他回答完觉得有点可耻，毕竟哪有人结婚是因为这个道理，说出来都觉得面上发烫。他停顿了会儿，又接到：“性格很合适，身体也很合适，感情也……很合适。”

朋友大笑起来，问他：“你是不是想说合拍？”

金钟炫曾经说过黄旼炫是个冷漠的人。第一次讲这话的时候是在床上，在情事上他和金钟炫契合得很好，金钟炫被他挑拨得受不住，眼圈发红地向他求饶。要求他进入他。

“说点我爱听的。”黄旼炫笑起来。

“旼炫……”他去抓黄旼炫的手腕，在他身下轻轻挣扎：“快点干我。”

“早就听腻了，”黄旼炫淡淡道，慢条斯理去摘腕上的手表，然后把它放到床头柜台上。

“黄组长，”金钟炫换了个称呼：“再不开始，金组长就要回家了。”

黄旼炫眉头一跳，低着声音骂了句“胡言乱语”。然后就操了进来。

等到他们做爱完，金钟炫斜着横躺在床上，闭着眼睛仿佛咂摸了一下刚刚情事的味道，这才哼哧哼哧地笑起来：“等下你洗床单。”他没抬头，却好像已经到感觉黄旼炫冷漠地瞥了一眼过来：“说得好像你每次洗过似的。” 金钟炫又笑得发起抖来，肩膀上裸露的皮肤一下一下蹭在黄旼炫的耳旁，然后被对方一只大力压过来的手掌以示警告。后来他困得睡过去，迷迷糊糊中感觉有人在拉自己身下的床单，他睁不开眼睛，但还是茫然着拿脸去贴对方的手臂，被那人轻轻拍开：“睡醒了快去洗澡。”于是金钟炫立刻闭着眼皱起眉头，转过身去继续睡起觉来，并附带着嘴里小声嘟囔了一句：“你好冷漠啊。”但还是带着笑的。

  
后来他们就不再这样。黄旼炫经常出差，偶尔回到家，如果金钟炫恰好也没有加班，如果有兴致，他会直接问黄旼炫：“要做吗。”然后就一声不吭地吻过来。后者很少拒绝，回吻后便又开启一场情事。但那些玩笑的交流渐渐变少，金钟炫对他越发沉默寡言，即使是做爱，也不愿抬头与他对视一眼。

金钟炫第一次提到离婚的时候，黄旼炫怔了半晌，一个字没说就离开了，等到他西装革履地坐在飞机上，看着窗户，外面的云层围过来，又浮过去，好像把自己紧紧困锁，又温柔环拥起来。他这才觉得眼睛发干，喉咙发紧，心道，凭什么？凭什么……

他一向蒙冤太久，明明金钟炫才是那个外热内冷的人。

他有很多想问的问题，那么当初你为什么要和我一起结婚呢？去新公司，明知道我们会是这样的状况，为什么没有反对呢？所以现在为什么要这样？为什么冷漠，又为什么怪我冷漠？但每每回家便被对方泰然自若的态度或者一次次的床事迷惑得忘记说出。

那些问题被他堵在他内心的杯口下，在他们聚少离多的第二年，已经把白开水泡成了咖啡。

圣诞的前夕，两个人终于有好几天同时空闲的时间，可以好好坐下来对谈。但他们不约而同的选择一起回去见对方的家长，先去了釜山，再去了江原道。金钟炫的父母唠唠叨叨，牵着他的手说在外挣钱也很累，让他多多体谅黄旼炫。然后镜头一转，好像时间空间人物对调，又变成不久前的自己被妈妈抓着，让他不要完全扑到工作上不管家里独居的爱人。

都在希望他们好。黄旼炫只觉得嘴里有些发苦，心内的那杯咖啡摇晃着，好像只要任谁轻轻一碰，就会随时倾洒。然而这两个情境下，金钟炫总是握着他的手，好像帮他扶正了杯身，微笑着回答：“好的。”

回去的路上是金钟炫开车，副驾驶塞了从江原道家里拿的特产，黄旼炫坐在后座，正对着司机的位置。飞驰在街道上，好像有临海的风吹过来，吹得他微微发热的脸颊降了温度，额前的发也翻飞起来。黄旼炫看车窗外过往的车辆和行人，汽笛声和复杂的其他声响混在一起，热闹得很。但车内的他们一言不发，安静得可怕。金钟炫车开得很稳，近乎没什么颠簸，就这么一路驶向远方，好像永远不会停下似的。

有那么一瞬间，黄旼炫真的希望这个回程没有终点。即使他们一句话都没说。

他不清楚为什么会变成这样。不清楚成年人的世界为什么会有这么多在互相逃避的暧昧情绪，他有在尝试找机会说破。却又在一次次下意识地躲避机会。

从前刚在一块没多久，两个人的牙刷和漱口杯摆在一起，早上他去犯盥洗室，金钟炫早就已经洗漱完毕，但黄旼炫却总觉得自己的牙刷也湿漉漉的，他有些洁癖，不免犯疑心病，一面用清水冲洗牙刷一面问对方是不是用错了，金钟炫总会稍微提高音量在客厅回答他：“神经病！”

后来两个人在一起时间越来越长，黄旼炫再也没有问过这个问题。但实际上这神经质的疑心病从未消停过，只是他不再开口质疑，只是他如今习惯先把自己的牙刷在温热的水下多冲洗几次后，才开始刷牙。

想到这些的时候，他才会恍惚觉得自己和金钟炫分明有过太多的过去。只是堆叠到一起，被压平压扁后，看起来只有薄且无趣的几页纸张似的。

前公司同事践行的那天，金钟炫没有来，他一个人被灌到大醉。黄旼炫酒品不算很差，充其量只是脸色通红，甚至在唱歌房里唱歌时也没有很多的走音。但眼神不怎么聚焦，有同事找他聊天，也不再理人。直到最后有人问他，找代驾还是让钟炫哥过来接你的时候，黄旼炫这才慢慢抬起头，声音平缓地说了一句，金钟炫会开车。

他被同事放到车的后座。没有力气撑起身，只看能到金钟炫的后脑勺，看到他后面的一小撮头发应该是因为睡觉的姿势不好而微微翘起。他开了窗，夜晚的风吹过发烫的脸，他口齿不清地问金钟炫：“答应来接我，怎么不来送我。”

对方放在方向盘上的手紧了紧，却没有回答他。

他其实很少坐金钟炫的车，之前他们去哪里，一般都是他做司机。黄旼炫比对方先拿到驾照，金钟炫学车他教了他很多。从前也总仗着这个嘲笑金钟炫笨。最开始是他教金钟炫学自行车，从不到二三十米的距离向他骑来，摇摇晃晃骑到一半就人车合一地倒在地上对着自己叫痛。然后又变成了驾照考试之前，狭窄的车厢内，方向盘上的两双手臂叠在一起，现在他偶尔想起，好像还能嗅到当初令人耳朵发红的怪异氛围。

下车的时候金钟炫去扶他，黄旼炫搭在他肩膀上，忍不住凑上去吻了面前的人一下。金钟炫愣了一下，说了句“臭”，黄旼炫笑起来。等他洗漱完倒上床，却听到金钟炫竟然还关起房门在外面打起了电玩，方才在内心浮起积聚的温情即刻消散干净，只觉得哭笑不得起来。

很迟很迟。对方才上床，小心绕过他，钻进被窝里。他们的肩膀和肩膀碰触到一起。黄旼炫忍不住咳嗽了一声，便听到对方惊讶问道：“你还没睡？早上会头痛的。”他睁开眼睛，看到金钟炫讶异的目光里带着关心。于是狭长的眼尾弯起来：“金组长，这是我们共为同事的最后一夜了。”没成想身旁的人一下子沉默起来。不知道过了好久，才意味不明的说了一句什么。那声音很小，如果不是睡在身边，如果不是这深邃的夜色，他可能会听不清。

金钟炫说：“黄旼炫，我们已经七年了啊。”  
这句话听上去很有歧义，如果是旁的人，可能会在想，是在说认识，还是相恋，或者结婚。他们很少用时间做维度去计量情感的价值，但七年这个词语第一次抛出。还是不可避免地让两人感受到了时光的厚度和重量。那当然是很长、很长的岁月，几乎形影不离的相处，是被对方的身影塞满了所有生命空隙的七年，也是被可怕的习惯完全侵蚀的七年。

所以他根本没有想到这个人会跟他说分开。

但他不难理解。他们交谈的话题肉眼可见地变少，而日常的相处时间减少后，没有共同兴趣爱好的两个人待在一起，就好像成了一双因为找不到话题而会略微尴尬的朋友。生活好像在逼着两个人承认，除了做爱，他们没有契合的灵魂。原来他和金钟炫之间，倘若做不了缠绵的恋人，甚至不能做亲密的友人。

你能说那七年不长吗？当然不能。

但长久的就坚不可破吗？

如今去商店，他们很少再盯着价格的标签纸犹豫不决，好像曾经挤在一起笑骂着的、仿若铜墙铁壁般的首尔物价也不过如此。随便一赶便赶上了，轻轻的一拳过去又发现不过是只纸老虎。资本流动的冷峻企业不把人当做人看，但唯一的好处是钱好像纸一样，可以拥有很多，变得不那么过分重要。

等到他想通这个道理后，他们终于去离了婚。就像那些没有爱了的和平分手的情侣，坐在咖啡厅吃完最后一餐后，便去登记离婚。他们甚至还毫无间隙地聊了天，同事，朋友，家人，新追的剧，新玩的游戏……

这一次的离婚是黄旼炫提出的，不同于金钟炫隐晦而没有意义的那种提及。他们好像终于正视了一下这个问题，虽然实际上也就是认真点了个头，约了时间，说了分离。

“一直这样的话，我们还是离婚吧。或者这样也能更好地考虑清楚问题。按你的想法来就好。”

金钟炫没有问他考虑什么问题，他竟然先是下意识地点了头，然后才说，“怎么这么狡猾。决定好就好了，这叫什么按我的想法。”

  
黄旼炫搬出去的很快，他带走的东西不多。牙刷也留了下来。所有可以买到新的替代品之物，他几乎都没有收拾走，只麻烦金钟炫帮忙处理掉。对方没有问他的去所，只答应说好。自然也不知道，提出离婚的时候，黄旼炫也向自己如今傲慢的公司递交了辞呈。

整整休息了快两个月。他又回了釜山，回到家乡的山和海里，他去坐他和金钟炫从前一同坐过的松岛海上缆车，想到了那个在天上飞来飞去的自己。同样是从上面往下看，但不同于从前的眉头紧皱，如今的他正在半空慢悠悠地晃荡。也去了江原道，去了金钟炫家，和金钟炫的父母吃饭，又道别。夜晚去江陵的镜浦台看月亮，看内刻的御制诗：  
“天空因悠闲缓逸而愈遥远，月亮因清朗明亮而更光辉。”

然后他终于去联系了首尔从前的朋友们，告诉他们自己修整完毕即将归来。已经打开电脑在网络上投递简历，准备重新开始为五斗米折腰，再次做回那个为了生活拖拉着前行的社畜。末了他没忘打听金钟炫的近况，和他猜想得差不多，一切都好。云淡风轻。

kakaotalk的提示音还在响，对面的朋友在问他那有没有找好新的房子。鬼使神差，他正在拿出手机，拨开一个号码。回到首都自然又是回到物价高昂的世界，他还没有找到新东家，自然是需要求助的。

黄旼炫一只手撑在桌上举着手机，另一只手摩挲着一旁马克杯的杯口，唯一的一点咖啡渍被他抹开了去。他在问他的一位从前的同事。打电话的声音一如既往的温和，甚至还故意带了些低声下气的味道。对方听到他的声音后就开始沉默，但好在没有挂断。

他说了些有的没的，不太重要的，然后厚着脸皮说他现在离了婚，被人赶了出来，丢了工作，积蓄也花了很多，这几个月来唯一的成效就是通关了好几个游戏。如果没有好心人接济，他接下来可能会流浪首尔街头。

他问对方愿不愿意和他合租，让他从客房的人做起。

最后他说，“金组长，看在过去七年的份上。”

他听到那边传来一声熟悉的嗤笑。却莫名得感到心安理得起来。

  
END


End file.
